no such thing as fairy tales
by weird-and-strange
Summary: Hermione Centric,: basically the good guys loose and now anyone left are being given to their new masters to start new lives. im thinking a Atonin Dolohov/ Hermione Granger / Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tales, Chapter one: Prologue/

I never asked for much out of life, I was always a good child who always did as she was asked, all I asked for was for Harry Potter to win and for Voldemort to be defeated once again. Like in the fairy tales where good always prevails over evil.

But fairy tales are not like real life, they are in truth lies. Lies told to little children teaching them that good will always prevail over evil. Lies told to them to make sure that when they grow up, they will pick the good side in any argument, battle or war. Lies told to them to give them a positive out look on life, so that when things are at an all time low in their lives they know that something good, must soon be coming there way.

Only as I've said fairy tales do not happen in real life, and this is no fairy tale, for Harry Potter lost and Voldemort won, and I along with other survivors are locked in a cage, waiting for our new "masters" which will change the rest of our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tales? Chapter 2.

The cage I am sat in is cold. The room that the cage is in, has other cages in it. Each one holding survivors from Hogwarts. I have no idea where this room is, all that I know is that it is cold, damp and dark. Although the cages are full of people It is deadly quiet. Each of us wondering who our new masters will be.

From what I have seen and what I have been told, I am the only remaining person from the golden trio. I know that Neville, Luna and Fred and George weasley are left alive, how do I know this? Simple because they are sharing a cage with me. I know nothing of the other weasley's but there are rumours floating around that Charlie is a death eater, and changed sides just before the final battle giving away our attack tactics which is the reason that we lost. Bastard I spit.

"Mione?" a voice interrupts my thoughts, I turn to the voice. "yes Neville, what is it?" I ask. "you were talking to your-self, I was just checking to make sure you weren't going crazy or anything" he says smiling sadly of me. Of course he would be worried, how stupid of me! I probably just reminded him of his mother, who I am told always mutters to her self, well she did until she was killed a few weeks back by one Belatrix Labitch.

Clunk, Clunk Clunk. I can hear footsteps approaching and it seems that everyone else does as well, the footsteps are coming closer and closer and there is no chance of us getting out of here before they arrive. The door is flung open and with the sound of footsteps come the sounds of others whimpering in their cages, knowing that their entire lives are about to change.

right i know its short but its my first fic, and i need you guys to pick me out a bad guy, any death eater is fine :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As you can guess this chapter is mainly in Hermione's point of view. I also have no beta, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks for reading J

` the foot steps are getting closer and closer, followed by the laughter of Voldemort and his men, the death eaters. even after being in this cage for the past two weeks, I cant believe that we lost. If only we had managed to get the last god damn horcrux, the snake, the stupid fucking snake. We only found out that the snake was the horcrux a few minutes before the battle began, which gave us no time to locate the snake, let alone kill it.

f we had found out a day later, things might have changed, we could have won, my dear Harry could have survived instead of being killed by Voldemort. A day earlier and my sweet Ron might also be alive, if we have won he wouldn't have turned into a coward and begged Fenir Greyback to save his life, only he should have remembered that Greyback is known for letting only young females live, and young males that come into his presence are killed, without mercy. And I think I know exactly why he lets young women survive, well at least they survive a little while. But from what im told, those that are not killed straight away beg for death within a few hours.

among those of us from the order that survived is half of the Weasley family; Ginny, Charlie, Fred and George. it turns out that Charlie was in fact not a death eater and that the rumour that said he was , was made in order for us all not trust each other. Bill, Molly, Percy and Arthur were all killed in the battle. While these thoughts run through my head I can hear the foot steps getting closer and closer. Voices can now also be heard along with snippets of conversation.

all around me the other captives have stopped crying, as the footsteps come closer we know that our lives are about to change, for the worse, we are going to be sold off as slaves and will most likely be tortured, raped and treated no better then house elves for the remained of our lives. Because of this it comes as no surprise to me when other capives begin to quietly sob, I join them. I don't want to die, I don't want to be tortured, and most of all I want…no, I need Harry and Ron to be alive, they are my rocks of courage.

hear Ginny next begin to sob, I take her hand it mine and say quietly to her "be strong Gin, its ok" she nods her head, "im just so scared 'Mione" she sobs, I draw her closer to me and hug her, after a few seconds , Fred George and Charlie, crowd around us and join in the hug. Finally the footseps come to a halt outside the room we are in and the door is thrown open and a large number of Death eaters enter, including; Malfoy (junior and senior) both of the lestranges, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov and a bunch of others that I have seen around but I do not know the names of. They all look incredibly scary with their black robes and sneers on their faces, Voldemort demands that we all stand against the far wall which we all do, their maybe an equal number of death eaters and us, but they have wands and will kill is with out a doubt. He nods to two of his death eaters who step forward and grab a young girl and drag her forwards, she screams and struggles in the grasps and many of them laugh,, Voldemorts being the loudest laugh. "let the bidding begin!" he laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/.

Thanks for reading J

After a few hours of bidding only myself, Neville and a young girl who I think was a Ravenclaw in the year below me. Ginny had been bought by Voldemort himself, he probably remembers her from the Chamber of Secrets incident with the diary, Fred and George had been bought by the Malfoy's , Charlie had been bought by a female death eater and Luna had been bought by the Carrows. Neville was next to go, being bought by Bellatrix lestrange for 750 galleons

All too soon my arms were grabbed and I was dragged forward, mutters erupted between the death eaters that were still bidding. "350 galleons!" shouted one, "400 galleons" yelled another and so on and so on until one shouted "1500 galleons!" my head snapped up in shock to find the owner of the voice, it came from Lucius Malfoy, the high bid must have been done to knock out competition. I cant understand why he would want me, he already had Fred and George the greedy bugger. Another voice to ny left yelled "1800 galleons" I knew that voice, I didn't have to look up to see where it came from, I had heard that voice in the class room for the past 7 years. Severus Snape.

"1900!" this came from Lucius, "2000" once again from Severus, muttering between the other death eaters had stopped and where watching the bidding with interest, even Voldemort looked interested.

"2500!" came from Lucius. Suddenly there was silence, why hadn't Snape bidded? Had he given up, he looked at the man stood next to him, Antonin Dolohov, they seemed to wordlessly converse when they both at the same time yelled "3000 galleons!" my mouth dropped open, that was a lot of money, even Lucius looked shocked, but quickly recovered and his usual sneer took place on his face, "well… you won gentlemen"

My face if possible became even paler, words struggled to form and all I could do was gape. Why in gods name would they bid for me? They hate my, hell one of them tried to kill me two years ago in the department of mysteries. SO why would they want me? Its rumoured that they are gay together so I know that I wont be used in that way, well I hope I wont, so I will probably just be a torture toy, this thought made my skin go even paler. One of the pair comes up to me ang grabs a hold of my shoulder, while the other takes the money to Voldemort. The one holding my shoulder leads me outside where I pass a number of the other captives, my eye catches Ginny's horrified face, and we just stare at each other. I am then led away, out of the room, and down long corridors, A few moments later the second of the pair takes a hold of my other arm.

I have no idea who has a hold of which shoulder, I am still in shock, I have just been bought by two death eaters, I am well and truly doomed, no more then doomed. Im fucked. For some reason im having trouble breathing, no air seems to be getting in to my lungs. The room is also getting darker and darker, im not sure if we are still walking or not. I think I hear someone yelling my name, im not sure I try to concentrate before the darkness takes over and I fall to the floor.


End file.
